


Sister

by Me_Meow



Series: mini vocaronpa aus [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cafetería, Crushes, Danganronpa AU, Fake Character Death, Family, High School, Kidnapping, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Secret Crush, Secrets, Siblings, Talking, Talking about family, Teenagers, Twins, Ultimates - Freeform, lying, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When Miku and Len somehow stumble on the topic of family, Len finds himself talking about his sister.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: mini vocaronpa aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, I might wanna fix it in the future.

It was late morning when Len decided to receive a snack from the cafeteria. As he found his banana yogurt, he was almost startled by the sight of his friend Miku sitting at one of the tables. 

The teal-haired girl’s face was filled with neutrality, not smiling or frowning. In fact, she appeared to be concentrating hard, which is strange.

  
“Uh, hey Miku.” Len said, taking a scoop of his yogurt.

The taller girl tensed up for a moment then relaxed almost immediately at the sight of the shorter. “Oh, hi Len.” She smiled.

“You seemed to be thinking about something. What’s up?” He sat down beside her.

Miku gave a short sigh. “Well, I was just thinking about my mom and my dad. I hope they're okay with me missing and all. What about your parents?”

The blond blinked then nodded. “Same.” He replied. “My parent’s have always worried about me, so the fact that I’m being trapped where we’re forced is not the best thing in the world.”

“Yeah,” nodded Miku. “I wonder how my fans are reacting to me missing.” She said aloud, thought it sounded as if she were talking to herself. “Hey, Len, do you have any siblings? I don’t.”

Len hesitated a bit, trying to find the right answer. “I… I have a twin sister. Her name’s Rin.”

“Oh, who’s the older twin?” The twin-tailed girl asked curiously.

“She’s older, but only by twenty seconds.” The blond seemed a little grumpy about that tiny fact, which Miku secretly found that adorable.

“Do you know her Ultimate?”

“Yeah, she’s the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Len answered. “She always found little things you know, like money on the ground or somehow managing to avoid pranks on her.” 

“Wow!” Miku smiled. “She sounds really cool!”

The Ultimate smiled back. “She was.”

“Wait, what do you mean she  _ was _ ?” The teal-haired girl became very confused. “Don’t you mean she  _ is _ ?”

“Well,” Len hesitated, as if he was making a decision between telling Miku or not. He decided to tell her. “You see, half a year ago, she died of leukemia.”

“Oh, that’s terrible!” cried Miku, gasping.

“I know. Ironic, huh?” The blond gave a dry chuckle. “Still, she’s loved by everyone at home and school.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Miku murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Len felt himself turn pink and turned away in embarrassment. Miku brushed it off. 

The pair was silent for a few minutes. Miku decided to break it. “Well then, you want to go hangout somewhere until lunch?” She suggested.

After thinking about the idea for a while, Len grinned. “Sure, why not?”

And with that, the pair set off somewhere in the school. As the friends spoke about various topics, Len could only think of one thing. ‘Miku… I’m so sorry for lying.’


End file.
